Whites Day Mayhem
by neko-nya
Summary: Whites Day is coming, one problem arises: PresentsWhat will Daisuke and Satoshi and Dark and Krad give each other this time? o.O Sequel to Valentines Day Mayhem :]
1. Chapter 1

Whites Day Mayhem

Chapter 1

"Today's Whites Day Eve! Wake up Dai-chan!"

((I swear, Emiko wakes us up for the strangest reasons…))

(That's Kaa-chan for you.)

((I suppose I should get used to it by now…but still...I'll never get over that morning when she woke us up for what was it? Good Friday and Good Friday Eve…or Palm Sunday or All Saints Day or Victoria Day, do we even _celebrate_ Victoria Day here?))

(I admit that those were kinda strange but oh well…)

((You getting creepy boy anything?))

(Yea…)

((More last minute shopping?))

(Yea…are you getting Krad anything?)

((But of course.))

(What?)

((Have I _ever_ told you what I was getting him?))

(No.)

((I'm not going to start now.))

(Hidoi!)

((I still think you should just stick with the give him a kid idea…two words: Bang Bang...))

(That's sick Dark, just sick…)

The thief shrugged, ((It was just a suggestion.))

* * *

/Whites Day is tomorrow Satoshi-sama./ 

#I know.#

/Well…/

#Well what?#

Krad raised a brow and nodded his head trying to get the blue haired boy to follow along.../Niwa…/

#Oh…what about him?#

The blonde continued his gesture.../Presents…/

#Oh shit! I forgot!#

/I thought so…/

#What are _you_ getting Dark?#

/That'd be confidential./

#…I'm probably underage…#

/That'd be another reason why I can't tell you./

#Ass…#

/Brat…/

* * *

((So what'cha going to get him?)) 

(No idea, I can't really paint him another present now can him?)

((Chicken.))

(What?)

((Paint him chicken.))

(Huh?)

((Or you could make him chicken for dinner…))

(Why chicken?)

((Chicken butt!))

The thief fell down in his mind laughing, (…Dark?)

((Yea?))

(What are you taking?)

((Huh?))

(Are you on drugs?)

((Are you?))

(No.)

((If you're not than I'm not either.))

(If you say so…)

((That's right! If _I_ say so! I'm so damn special!))

(Whatever you say…)

((That's right! …))

* * *

/So…/ 

#What?#

/Aren't you getting out of the house?./

#Why?#

/To get Niwa a present…/

#Oh yea…#

Krad snorted/You're pathetic…/

#Shut up!#

The blonde stopped talking and Satoshi huffed and sat down in his chair/So, why are you still sitting here?./

#What are you talking about?#

His curse smacked his forehead in annoyance/Aren't you getting your precious wing master anything at all?./

#I will!#

/What are you getting him?./

#I don't know! Stop asking me!#

/If I stop asking you for five minutes you'd forget!./

#As if!#

/Very well then Satoshi-sama, what erre we debating about?./

#…I don't know…#

Krad sighed/What a twit…/

* * *

((Wait…since you gave creepy boy something on Valentines day, shouldn't he give you something today and you give nothing to him?)) 

(Why?)

((Because you're the feminine half of the relationship.))

(I am not! I'm a guy!)

((You're a guy in body but not at heart, trust me, when you two get married, you'll be wearing frilly aprons and baking cookies for the kids.))

(I would not!) Then he blushed, (I doubt we'd get married…and we wouldn't be able to have kids…)

((You can adopt one, or give him one…))

(We're not getting married!)

((I wouldn't doubt it, I mean, you saw him yesterday but you're already feeling like shit from being deprived of creepy boys…not married my foot…))

(We're too young!)

((Fine then, even if _you two_ don't get married, me and Krad will.))

Daisuke blushed, (You're us!)

((Yea! So you'll be indirectly married!))

(You're supposed to be enemies!)

((Huh? Lies, whoever said that oughta be sued.))

(But you and Krad said that…)

Dark blinked, ((Oh…well if we said that we can change it right?))

(If you say-) The redhead stopped mid-sentence, he wasn't going to go through that again…

((We really oughta be shopping now…))

(Yea…)

((Well?))

(Later…)

* * *

Nya 

It's almost Whites Day! This is the sequel to Valentines Day Mayhem! XD Enjoy! How will _this_ one end up o.O


	2. Chapter 2

Whites Day Mayhem

Chapter 2:

Daisuke sighed as he walked down the street, only a single thought clouded his mind, (What am I going to get him?)

((A kid!))

(I'm not a girl!)

((You are at heart and that's all that counts! Just bear his child!))

(I'm not a frickin girl!)

((You could be, haven't you ever heard about _sex change_?))

(What are you trying to hint at!.?)

((…that you change into a girl and bear his child?))

(I'm not about to change my gender!)

((It was just a suggestion…))

(Shut up Dark! Why I oughta…)

Dark grinned, ((Oh feisty now are we? Save it for bed, with creepy boy, I'm sure you'll both enjoy it, just make sure you leave some time for me and Krad.))

The redhead's anger turned into embarrassment, (How can you turn everything perverted?)

((It's a gift.))

(It turned out quite poorly.)

((In your eyes…))

There was a moment of silence between the two, (Argh! What the hell and I going to give him? And don't you _dare_ mention the word kids to me!)

Dark blinked, ((…how about children?))

Daisuke sighed, (No.)

((Well if you oppose to the idea of kids…there goes my ideas…))

(And what were your _ideas_?)

((Kids, kids, and more kids.))

(If you want a kid that much why not give one to Krad?)

Dark's eyes widened at the thought, ((You think he'll want to?))

Daisuke smacked his forehead, just then they saw very familiar people heading towards them, "Niwa-kun!"

"Harada-san! What are you two doing here?"

Riku sighed, "We're window shopping…again, Risa's absolutely obsessed over the fact that she thinks that Dark was busy or forgot where we live."

((They make me sound retarded…))

The redhead gave a little smile, (Who knows? Maybe you are…)

((That's mean, real mean.))

(I'm not the one who thinks of nothing but giving kids to guys.)

((What? It'd be a nice gift.))

Daisuke sighed, Riku blinked, "Niwa-kun…are you alright?"

"Aa…just a little frustrated that's all."

"Hm?"

"It's nothing! I'll see you around!"

"Okay, bye…"

(What are you getting Krad?)

((I suppose I can give you a little hint, it involves the use of every single body part, and I mean every single part.))

The redhead ended up heading home empty handed and bright red.

* * *

Krad groaned/Satoshi-sama, you've been sitting around all day! All the stores are going to be closed by now/ 

Satoshi blinked, #Huh?#

/You were going to get Niwa a present for Whites Day.../

#Oh shit! I forgot!#

/Yes, I noticed./

#Why didn't you remind me?#

Krad's eyes widened/Me? I was reminding you every other minute and everything I did, I received a "shut up!" and an "I know!" or maybe an "I will later!" And now you tell me that you forgot?./

The blue haired boy winced, Krad was pissed, way beyond pissed, #Say…why are you so eager to go shopping?#

The blond shrugged/I just wanted to go check out this one store…/

#Huh?#

/It's nothing that would concern you…/

#That doesn't sound very promising…#

/No, I should think not./

#So what's the store?#

/You're not allowed in it…/

Satoshi's eyes grew wide, a blush began to spread to his cheeks, #Nevermind…I don't want to know…#

/No, I doubt you would…/

* * *

"Dai-chan! Wake up! It's Whites Day! And you're going to be late for school!" 

The redhead got up mumbling about how they should have the day off. ((What do you think creepy boy got you?))

(I don't know.)

((Well _that's _a great answer…))

(What do you think Krad got _you_?)

((What would sex on legs give someone?))

(I don't want to know…)

((You want a clue? There are three letters, and there's an x in it…actually, three of them…))

Daisuke blushed and ran out the door without eating breakfast.

That day, Hiwatari Satoshi did not show up for school…again. ((What a skipper.))

(He probably has a good reason…)

((Maybe he just doesn't like the holidays when people give each other gifts…))

(Maybe…it's probably a good reason though…)

* * *

/Satoshi-sama.../ 

#Nnnn?#

/You're missing school right now./

#Five more minutes…#

/That's what you said five minutes ago./

#Shut up…let me sleep…#

Krad silently wondered how he ended up with a sloth for a tamer instead of a human.

* * *

That night, Dark flew to the Hiwatari household just like he had on Valentines Day. (Hold it.) 

Dark stopped and blinked, ((What now?))

(Me and Satoshi-kun get to exchange presents first.)

((What? Why?))

(Because the last time you and Krad _exchanged_ presents it was way past my curfew. Not to mention Valentines Day was_ over_.)

((Pfft, stingy.))

(Well?)

((Fine be that way.))

With a snort, the thief changed back to the redhead in midair, "Wha?"

Daisuke looked down and fell with a "HOLY SHIT"

He ended up landing on top of Satoshi on the couch, ((Don't I just have the absolutely best aim?))

(I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…)

((You just keep saying that, you know you enjoy this.))

Satoshi looked at the redhead in his lap, "Daisuke…"

Daisuke gave a little nervous laugh, "Hi Satoshi-kun...care for a kid?"

* * *

Nya

Woots, another chapter XD Will Satoshi accept? o.O

**Lord Scribbles**- First reviewer! XD Yes! This is the truth behind Satoshi, for a kid who past university, I doubt he'd remember his address if it weren't for Krad XP Dark must love kids, who knows, maybe he and Krad will...-looks away-

**Lil Empress of the Heartless**- I can imagine Dark and Krad's kid/s! XD They're either a combination of both of them, just think...miniature Darks and Krads running around XD Who knows? Maybe they'll have the looks of one and the personality of another XP

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya**- Yay! It's promising! Glad you found it interesting XD Yes! Satoshi's got short-term memory:P He's always a little on the dopey side :3

**M36NU7**- Dark's other job, his self-employed job is to embarrass Dai-chan XD He's got plenty of experience so was put to work right away :P Half the things he says is a bit too mature for Daisuke's ears XP

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Yup! It's on March 14th! Tomorrow! Here anyways...Happy Whiyes Day Eve! XD I'll have to say this again tomorrow only without the Eve :P

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Oh no, knowing me, you can never tell how it's going to end up. Yea! XD Go Dark and Krad! Get married! I can imagine them :P It's definately drool-worthy XD


	3. Chapter 3

Whites Day Mayhem

Chapter 3:

Satoshi blinked, "What?"

"Errr…"

((So you _do_ listen to me!))

(Shut up!)

The two of them stayed silent for a minute, Satoshi cocked his head, "Niwa…"

/It's Whites Day…/

#Oh yea…#

Satoshi grabbed a little box from the side of the couch, "Here, Happy Whites Day."

(What the…)

((Did he just forget about you asking him about kids?))

"Thank you…" Daisuke unwrapped the package, he gawked, it was a new set of paintbrushes made with very _expensive_ material. "Wow…"

/So you _did_ get him something…/

#No shit…#

/But you just sat around all day.../

Satoshi shrugged, #You just didn't notice.#

/You know the Niwa boy kind of…ask you if you…errr…if you wanted a kid…/

Blue eyes blinked, #…what?#

Krad winced and plugged his ears/Don't yell! I'm just telling you what you forgot!./

Satoshi's eyes widened, "…Daisuke…you want a child!.?"

Daisuke blushed, "…so how about it?"

The blue haired boy just gawked as the redhead morphed into the thief, he felt the blonde coming out. Dark smirked, "So how about it? You wanna kid Kraddy-kins?"

"Too much trouble. Raising one that is, all the crying and fussing and whining." The blonde went on and on about why he didn't want kids.

"So you want one?"

"…" Then he shrugged, "Not really, I mean, if you want one _that_ much then sure, why not."

#No! Absolutely not!#

Krad raised a brow, "On second thought, I don't think so…I mean…our tamers are still in school and all…"

Dark pouted, "Aww…I thought a kid would liven the whole thing."

The blonde's mouth twitched in amusement, "You know Dark…taking a child requires _a lot_ of _responsibilities_…"

At the word responsibilities, Dark frowned, "What kind of responsibilities?"

Krad gave him a lazy look, "Oh you know, the usual, cleaning up after the kid, getting the kid food on time, waking him up, entertaining the child, playing with the child, reading to the child, having to share part of your dinner with the child, put up with endless whining, buying him things, having to be flexible, finding time to play with him, giving in to their will, cooking for them, washing them, feeding them, doing anything they want, redoing things if it's not to their liking, watch them grow up, watch them rebel, watch them go against your will just for the heck of it, them and their friends trashing the place, having no privacy whatsoever, putting up with stupid comments, watching them leave, and since we don't really die, we get to watch _them_ die…did I miss anything?"

#Holy crap…#

/Yes Satoshi-sama, that's what comes with kids./

#I won't be having kids any time soon, hell I'm not getting a kid, ever.#

/Good choice Satoshi-sama, I'm surprised we kept the conversation up past two sentences./

#Shut up you…#

Dark's jaw hung open, gawking in horror, his eye twitched just ever so slightly, "A…"

(Whoa…)

((…))

(That was just about the smartest idea you ever had, kids…)

((…))

(I'm never listening to you again. Hell, I'd be surprised if you didn't end up with a fear of children after all that…)

((…))

The blonde blinked, "Dark?"

The thief continued gaping, Krad waved a hand in front of his face, "Krad…"

"Yes?" He smirked, "Do you still want a kid? Because even after hearing all that, and you _still_ want one then I don't see why not…"

Dark's eye twitched, "If I ever mention the idea of kids again, kill me."

"That's fine by me." Golden eyes narrowed seductively, "Now that that's out of the way…" He pushed the thief off his lap and crawled on top of him, purring, "Today's Whites Day, remember?"

The twitch disappeared, Dark returned the grin, "Of course dear, how can I forget."

"Actually," Krad blinked, "if you were like Satoshi-sama, you'd forget every other minute…"

Dark raised a brow, "Didn't he pass university?"

The blonde nodded, his smirk came back, "But that's not the point, the point is…" He whispered into the thief's ear, "Presents."

The thief shivered, getting excited, "But of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He flipped them around so that he was on top, he pinned the blonde down, "Happy White Day Krad."

"Present?"

Dark snorted, "Is that all you can think about?"

"Don't tell me you forgot…"

"Like I could, I actually got you chocolate but it somehow felt…incomplete…"

Krad frowned, "I'll say."

"Don't be so picky."

"Bu-"

The blonde's words were cut off by a _very_ demanding kiss, when they finally broke the kiss, they were both out of breath and both of their tamers were looking away in embarrassment. Dark grinned, "How's this for a complete package?"

"I think it's missing something…"

"You're right…and do you know what we're missing?"

Krad blinked, "A bed?"

"You can be so stupid sometimes, it's cute." Dark's grin broadened as the hunter huffed. "What's missing is…whipping cream, strawberries, maybe some ice cream and rope."

The blonde's eyes grew wide with excitement, "This is going to be…interesting."

"Oh it's going to be _beyond_ exciting."

"Sounds promising."

"Oh it's promising alright, just you wait Kraddy-kins, I'm making you mine."

#...I thought you _were_ his…#

/Satoshi-sama/

#Yea?#

/Shut up./

Then all night long, screams, moans, groans and various other "noises" could be heard.

* * *

The next morning Dark woke up on a very naked Krad, "Hey Krad, rise and shine."

"Nnn…"

"Come on Krad, you're still tied up."

"Five more minutes…"

"Come on Krad." Dark smirked and started nipping on the blonde's neck as he untied the rope, "Last night was fun ne?"

"I am…in pain…"

The thief chuckled, "Sore now are you? I guess I'll just have to fix that…"

"Whites Day is over…"

"Since when did we have to wait for a holiday?"

"Tamers have school…"

Dark raised a brow, "Satoshi's going to be too sore to walk."

"That's…true…"

"So you want more?"

"How can I decline such a gracious offer?"

* * *

"Satoshi-kun?"

"Nnnn…"

"Satoshi-kun! Are you alright?"

The blue haired boy tried to sit up but flopped back down and groaned, "Stupid Krad…"

"Can you get up?"

"No…"

"Wow…those two did quite a number on you…"

"Painful…"

Daisuke winced, "Do you want me go get help or something?"

Satoshi blinked and watched the redhead get up, he grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him back into an embrace, the redhead didn't attempt to struggle, he made himself more comfortable, "No, just stay here, I'll be able to get up…eventually…"

"I never thought you could mix chocolate and ice cream like that…"

"Daisuke…if you keep reminding me, I may just have to force myself to sit up and kill you."

"I love you too."

"…me too...just...don't mention kids in front of me...please..."

Daisuke giggled, "Don't worry, I think Dark would kill me before I could open my mouth."

"I love you, Happy Whites Day past."

Owari

* * *

Nya

Happy Whites Day! Another fic done! XD Hope you all liked it!

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Hm? I usually just call its Whites Day, since Saint Valentine is actually a saint...oh well...they're both perverted XD And for all we know...Krad _is_ a girl o.O Happy Whites Day!

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Well they're sore either way so there's really no difference...XD Yea! Throw cheerios at her! You can't really seperate Dark and Krad from Daisuke and Satoshi...they share bodies o.O mmm...wedding...XD

**Lord Scribbles**- lol, yes, poor Krad, never got to go to the store he wanted...Dark would be, was happy until the responsibilities came up, that'd scare anyone off...it scared me off too XP

**Rinoki Rio**- Yea! The kid! XD Endless jobs and chores to be done :P Dark's constantly sugarhigh apparently, sugar can make anyone crazy, hmm...imagine if they said yes to the kid...-bad thoughts- o.o;;

**Animegoil**- Well they're both guys and all...so I suppose it's only natural that they both give each other gifts on Valentines day _and_ Whites day...or not...but still, Daisuke didn't really get a gift now did he:P

**M36NU7**- My parents give me that really weird look all the time, it's simply their way of saying what-is-wrong-with-you? Or have-you-finally-snapped-for-some-odd-reason? XP Satoshi the human-sloth!

**Heaven's Coin**- Too bad they declined, it would've been...interesting...hmmm...really should make a fic or something on that :D -evil thoughts along with an evil laugh- that'd be fun...yes...very fun XD


End file.
